Wonder Linka
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: AU where Linka is Diana. Linka finds out that she is a Amazon Princess and must take back her home from the evil Ares before he wages war on humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I came up a few days ago. Now since Loud House has crossover with Superman, Spider-man, and Batman Beyond. I figured why not Wonder Woman? I might do Linka as Supergirl too but I'm not sure. I don't own the Loud House or Wonder Woman.**

 _A long time ago, a proud race of warrior women named the Amazons were created by Zeus along with man. They lived in peace and harmony, until Ares the God of war corrupted mankind and decided to overthrown his father and the Gods. The Amazons decided to defend and fight for the Gods lead by Queen Hippotyta. The war between Amazon and man raged on day and night. But Hippotya and Ares both battled and when Ares was defeated and when Hippotyta was about to deliver the final blow, Zeus stops her._

 _Hippotyta argues with Zeus about what should be done with Ares. But Hera imprisons Ares in his prison for all of time. Then Hera decided to give an island and named Themyscira and the Amazons were given immortality. Many years have passed and Queen was granted to have a daughter of her._

Queen Hippotyta sculpted baby girl out of clay and used her own blood to give life to the infant. The clay became human flesh and the baby girl cries as a sigh to tell that she is healthy. She has named the child Linka, princess of Themyscira.

4 months after Linka's birth, something bad was about to happen. Queen Hippotyta heard bells ringing and looks and sees Ares and his army. "No, how did he escape?" Hippotyta asked.

"No one knows sister." Antiope replied. "He has escaped and he wants vengeance. We should hold him off together."

"No, you must take my daughter to the land of man. Protect her and train her to defeat Ares." Hippotyta explained.

"But what about you sister?" Antiope asked.

"Do not worry about me. I will be fine."Hippotyta replied. "Now go!"

Antiope didn't reply to her sister, but she grabs the 4 month old Linka and runs away. Once the two are gone, Ares breaks down the door with a sword in his hand. "Hello Hippotyta. How long has it been?" Ares asked.

"Ares how did you escape your prison?" Hippotyta asked.

"My rage has fueled me throughout the years while I was rotting in my prison." Ares said. "But my son Thrax has freed me from my prison."

"Your son?" Hippotyta asked and attacked Ares with her sword but he blocks the attack.

"My son has been building my army since my imprisonment. It may have been a bad idea but it was perfect." Ares said and smacks the queen with his right hand and knocks her to the ground.

Then a man with battle armor like a Roman soldier. "Father, the Amazons have surrendered!" He said.

"Good work Thrax." Ares said and he noticed a cradle. "A child?"

"But they are all woman." Thrax said.

Ares approached Hippotyta and grabs her by the neck. "The infant where is she?" Ares asked.

Antiope is running to the boat with Linka in a basket. Once she reached the boat she rowed the boat and avoids the arrows being fired by Ares' army. But once the boat reached the barrier the boat disappeared.

"She got away father!" A soldier reported.

"Forget them this island belongs to us." Ares smirked. "But she will return hunt them down." Two squads of soldiers nodded and run to the boats.

Days have passed for Antiope is carrying Linka is a basket. Then Linka began crying and Antiope tried to calm the baby down. "Shhh! Shhh! Little one it'll be alright." Antiope said. She looks at the sign and sees that she is in Michigan. "Michigan?" Antiope asked herself.

"This will be the place where I shall raise you." Antiope said.

Then she hears soldiers coming this way. Antiope looks at the infant and sighs. "Forgive me sister." Antiope said and placed Linka in a basket and placed a scroll in the basket. "So no one renames you." Antiope says and kisses the sleeping infant, puts the lid on and places the basket in a nearby river and floats down the river. She takes out her sword and gets ready for battle.

Meanwhile a couple is having a picnic and they felt relax. "This is the best day we had without the boys." Rita said.

"It's better than being dogpiled by my sons even Junior." Lynn Sr. sighed. "I love them but they really need to stop."

"You're telling me, but I wish we had a daughter. I feel outnumbered by boys." Rita sighed.

But they hear a infant crying. "You hear that honey?" Lynn Sr asked.

They followed the sound and they see a basket, Rita lifts the lid and sees Linka crying. "It's a baby girl!" Rita smiled as she picked up the baby. "It's okay don't cry." Rita soothed.

"Honey we don't know where she came from she has metal braclets." Lynn Sr. pointed out.

"Who would leave this sweet little girl in a basket in the river?" Rita asked and the baby stopped crying. But she noticed a scroll and Lynn Sr picks it up and reads it.

"Linka." Lynn Sr said. "That must be her name."

"Well I like it Linka Loud." Rita smiled. "I finally have my little girl."

"I don't know where she came from but she is adorable." Lynn Sr. smiled. "Maybe the bracelets are accessories."

"Well let's take her home we can use Lynn Jr's old crib." Rita said and began to walk to Vanzilla.

"I don't know where she came from but let's hope she'll like her new brothers." Lynn Sr. said and walked to Vanzilla.

 **That was the first chapter please review and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I just wanted to say thanks for your feedback on Wonder Linka. I just want thank Mastercaster and DragoonShadow97 for some ideas.**

*11 years later*

In a small room we see Linka waking up wearing a orange sleepdress. She walks up to her door and she opens up and gasps. Linka looks around and sees all of Royal Woods destroyed, Linka gets choked up with tears and she then sees a warrior with armor in the distance and he points at Linka and a bunch of arrows are fired at Linka. Linka takes covered from the arrows.

But then Linka wakes up and sees her room back to normal. "It was just a dream." Linka sighs as she gets out of bed.

"Kids breakfast!" Their mother called out.

Linka gets dressed wearing an orange blouse, blue skirt, and white sandals. "Here goes another day of being weird." Linka sighed and walked downstairs.

When she walked downstairs, Linka sees her brothers all eating breakfast even her parents. "Morning sweetie!" Rita greeted.

"Morning mom." Linka replied.

"Anyway eat some breakfast and get ready for school." Rita said.

"Got it mom." Linka said as she grabbed the cereal and milk and poured them in a bowl and began to eat her cereal.

"Whoa slow down bracelet girl." Lynn said.

"Bracelet girl?" Linka asked.

"Well it's because you always wore those bracelets for a long time and never took them off. Even when you're in the pool and bubble baths." Lynn pointed out.

"Lynn does have a point sis." Luke agreed.

"Hey I was told never to take these bracelets off." Linka replied.

"By who?" Luke asked.

"Mom and dad." Linka replied and finished her cereal.

"Really?" Lynn asked.

"Ok kids time to get ready for school." Rita shouted and the kids all get ready for school.

Linka is riding Vanzilla after dropping off his older brothers at high school and middle school. Once Vanzilla reached the elementary school Lars, Leif, Lexx and Levi exit the van and walk towards the school. When Rita looks behind her and sees Linka in the backseat.

"Sweetie, I know it's going to be a rough day but you have to face it sweetie." Rita said to her daughter.

"I know, I'll try." Linka sighed and exited the car.

Rita watched as her only daughter walked towards the school. "I hope she doesn't find out about herself." Rita said to herself.

Back on Themyscira, Ares is furious at his soldiers. "Idiots!" Ares shouted as he threw one of the soldiers to the ground. "It has been eleven years since the princess disappeared and you can't find her!"

"Father my soldiers are searching everywhere in this USA and they haven't found Hippotyta's daughter." Thrax explained.

"Search harder damn it! I want her alive so she can witness the fall of her kingdom and her legacy." Ares said. "Then we will take this world and I will be its rightful ruler."

"So we'll keep looking?" Thrax asked.

"Yes, keep looking!" Ares said and walked away.

Ares walked to the dungeon and opened the door to see Hippotyta chained to the wall. "Hello Hippotyta enjoying your stay?" Ares asked.

Hippotyta glares at the God of War and replies. "You will never win!" She shouted.

"Face the facts Hippotyta. Your army are my slaves and prisoners, but soon all of man will bow to me." Ares said.

"I have to ask why you keep me alive." Hippotyta asked.

"Simple when I caught your daughter, I'll have you reunite with her and make her watch as I kill you." Ares explained.


End file.
